The Mall
by doubletime twins
Summary: sam and freddie are dating. they go to the mall and there secrert gets out by a mystery person two-shot maybe more but it shouldnt be icarly seddie
1. Chapter 1

_**Sam and Freddie have been dating for a couple of weeks now and they don't want anyone to find out. It was all working well till one trip to the mall.**_

"are you ready yet" I asked.

"almost" Sam said.

I walked over and sat on the couch. Ilokked around the room and see pictures from when sam was little.

I walk over to where the pictures were hanging. They were from when she was first born up till now.

"ok I'm ready" Sam said walking down the stairs and into the room.

"finally what took you so long"

"I couldn't find my camera now come on" Sam said walking out the door.

Mall now

"ok Sam where to first" I asked

"…….subway"

"Sam you just ate like half an hour ago"

"so I'm hungry again"

"ok let's go"

We walked across the mall over to where they had a small subway store. We walked up to the counter and some person with a bushy mustache asked "how may I help you 2" in a weird accent

"I would like a foot long sub with bacon lettuce tomato onions ketchup mustard mayonnaise ham turckey chicken and some hot sauce on the side"

The freaky mustache accent guy stared at her then asked "could you repeat that but slower"

So Sam repeated her long list then he asked "what would you like young sir"

"I'll have a 6 inch sub with bacon lettuce tomato with mayonnaise"

"the fraky man wrote that down and told us our subs would be ready when he calls us because he had no idea how longit would take to make Sam's sandwhich, so we went over and sat at a table near the back in case anyone from school came that way they wouldn't see us

"so where do you want to go next" I asked

"umm glitter gloss you aren't gonna go uhhh again are you"

"no fine we'll go there, but what if Carly's there"

"oh don't worry she said she was staying home today"

"ok"

After a few minutes of random chatting (**I'm to lazy to come up with a conversation)**"blonde girl and boy your large and tiny sub are ready"

"ok go get our food"Sam quickly said

"but why do I have to"

"cuz I'm watching the table"

"fine"

I went up and got our food, when I came back I saw Sam standing on the seat trying to hide behind a fake plant **(omg have you ever wondered why restraints only have fake plants I mean what can't they aford real ones?) "ok Sam what are you doing"**

"**shh I thought I saw someone from school it turned out to be some old wrinkly person**

"**ok get down and eat"**

**Sam sat down and we ate our sandwiches in silence (again to lazy)**

**Glitter gloss**

"**oh look that ones purple and fruity oh and that ones coconut flavored oh and that ones sparkly and chrry flavored oh Freddie which one of these do you like best"**

"**huh?"**

"**Freddie were you listening"**

"**almost"**

"**Freddie" then she smacked me and asked again "well which do you like better"**

"**the one on the left"**

"**Freddie I was talking about all of them in the store not just the ones in my hands"**

"**you mean I have to go through this entire store and pick out one"**

"**yes"**

"**fine"**

**In the end we choose a silvery one that was sparkly and shinny and fruity banna orangy smelling as Sam described it and now we were just walking around the mall but we stopped on a bench to takea break Sam said she was tired and layed on my shoulder **

**Mystery person's point of view**

**I was just walking around the mall when I saw someone familiar. It was Freddie I thought so what he probably just with Carly and Sam. But Carly wasn't there ans was SAMS head on his shoulder. I better get a picture of this so I did. I saved th e picture on my phone and decided to follow them around for awhile to see what they were doing. They got up finally and started walkin.**

"**finally" I said real quietly so that they wouldn't here me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sam and Freddie have been dating for a couple of weeks now and they don't want anyone to find out. It was all working well till one trip to the mall.**_

_**(btw there 16 in the story forgot to mention it sorry)**_

**Freddie's pov**

"so where to next"I said while we were walking around the mall.

"I don't know how bout build-a-bra" Sam said

"NO I WILL NOT GO THERE I WILL DO ANYTHING ELSE BUT THAT"I said more just loudly than yelling.

"what if you wait outside the store till im done"

"ok fine but don't take to long"

"k"

So I sat on a bench waiting for a good ten minutes before she came back out.

"done" I asked

"im done there but not ready to leave the malll yet"she answered

"ok"

We walked around some more and bought a few more things ate some ice cream and decided to go.

**Mystery person**

Ok this is getting weird. They've been here for awhile and Carly hasn't been here at all. I thought Carly was the only one who could keep them from killig each other. Now he's almost yelling about him doing anything else but that. I don't get that now Sam's going into build-a-bra and he is just sitting there that must be what he won't do go in there. Hes just sitting there. Could she take any longer its been …ten minutes oh finally she came back. I followed them around some more they bought stuff talked which I couldn't here them I was to far away but than they walked to the exit. I followed them out and got in my car which was parked near them.

**Freddies pov (again)**

"So naw to your house right" I said knowing the answer

"where do you think I would go I can't have you drop me off at Carly's she figure something out" she said

"very true" it was a quiet ride home which was unusual because it was Sam. When we got to her house she didn't move she zoned out htat was why she was queit now how to snap Sam out of it "Sam Sam Sam you awake"It wan't working so I kissed her real quick. It was worth a shot and it worked

"what was that for" Sam said in a sing song voice

"you zoned out and nothing else was working so I tried that and it worked"

"well I better get this stuff inside before some hobo takes it when im not lokkig"

"Sam were in a car"

"I know but if a hobo breaks a window then it could take it"

"don't you think we would notice if a hobo broke a window"

"good point …I se ya tomorrow at scool anyway"

"night" and with that she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left and I drove home.

**Mystery person**

Now there just driving well Freddie is and sams in the passenger seat. They aint even talking there just sitting there. He got to sams house and she didn't move. Thenhe kissed her and I got a picture of itYES I will expose it to the now shes about to get out when she kissed him WOW I gotta tell l someone

**Carlys pov**

**I was just sitting there watching t.v when my phone went off and I asnswed it thinking it was Sam but why would she call at 8 o'clock. Well you never no with her"hello"**

"**hey Carly"I knew this wasn't Sam but who "it's…(SANTA CLAUSE no just kidding)…**

**Haha you still don't know who it is but you will soon. Next chapter last one**

**Schools only 3 days this week and we got next Monday off yay for me**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sam and Freddie have been dating for a couple of weeks now and they don't want anyone to find out. It was all working well till one trip to the mall.**_

_**(btw there 16 in the story forgot to mention it sorry)**_

"_hey Carly"I knew this wasn't Sam but who "it's…(SANTA CLAUSE no just kidding)…_

Carly's POV

"well you'll find out later:

"ok?"

"yeah listen I'm going to email something"

"ok?"

"bye"

"She hung up on me."

I walked over and turned on the computer since the person told me they were emailing me.

While the computer loaded I went and got some tea.

I can back and waited for the computer to load, it only took a few minutes.

I signed onto my email, there it was that person's email.

I clicked on it and it said:

_Carly, here are some pictures I took at the mall today. Whatever you do don't forward to anyone or tell anyone now here are the 3 pictures._

I took a drink and scrolled down.

As soon as I saw saw the picture I did a spit take in spencer's face since he just happened to be getting out of the elevator when I saw it.

"Carly what did you do that for"

"look at this pictyure" I screamed.

Spencer came and stood beside me. "o my god where did you get this"

"some person emailed me"

The picture was FREDDIE KISSING SAM!

"ok let's see the other pictures" before I scrolled down I set my drink far away.

The next one was Freddie and Sam sitting on a bench in the mall laying on Freddie, she looked like she was ready to fall asleep.

"whoa"

I scrolled down to see the last one, it was in front of ssam's house, Sam was getting out of Freddie's car but leaned ver and kissed Freddie goodbye

"aww they are so cute together"

I scrolled down to see if there was any more but there was a little note at the bottom:

_I was walking through the mall with my grandma and saw them in subway, but I didn't bother because I thought you were there. But them I saw them in glitter gloss and build-a-bra andte bench and ended up following them around to see what they were up to. We can talk more tomorrow at school before Sam and Freddie get there._

_Valerie_

"_valerie o my god"_

"_isn't she that girl who tried to take Sam and Freddie from icarly"_

"_yeah"_

"_hmm not good, well what are you going to do with the pictures, are you gonna show Sam and Freddie"_

"_no"_

"_well print that page out anyway you might need it someday, I'm serious"_

"_ok spencer" I went and printed out the page. "wow they are even scarier on paper"_

_Haha you still don't know who it is but you will soon. Next chapter last one and this time I promise it will be the end next_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sam and Freddie have been dating for a couple of weeks now and they don't want anyone to find out. It was all working well till one trip to the mall.**_

_**(btw there 16 in the story forgot to mention it sorry)**_

**(I'm adding this for one reason there will be thoughts in the chappie **_so they will be like this._** Kay continue)**

"_hmm not good, well what are you going to do with the pictures, are you gonna show Sam and Freddie"_

"_no"_

"_well print that page out anyway you might need it someday, I'm serious"_

"_ok Spencer" I went and printed out the page. "wow they are even scarier on paper"_

**Next day at school mystery person/Valerie's POV**

"Carly did you get the pictures I sent you" I sad well more yelled across the hall

"what, why were you spying on them anyway"

" because I'm jelous" _oh my goshness I didn't say that out loud did I._

"your jelous of them" carly's said

"well yah I mean there like perfect for each other" I said

"yah so why do you need me" she asked

"simple they must have kept it a secert for a while now and I'm gonna sabotoge them by making the picture really big and hang them over the stairs" I explained my plan to her

"I still don't get why it involves me" Carly said

"look do you think I can do this on my own" I said

" no, but why me"

" because there your best friend and they hide that from you"

"yah so"

" ya gonna help me or not"

"nah, I think I'll get them to tell me first them help"

"that works to"

**Later at lunch Carly's POV sitting at the lunch table rather quietly **

Tick tock …..more time passes now around half way through lunch

"hey Freddie you wanna go out this weekend sometime on Saturday" I said out of random

" I can't"

"why"

"because…I have…another…. Swimming class with my mom"

"really"

"yah" he said

"but I thought you hated going to those, and had a major crush on me" I said

"I got over it"

"oh ok Sam I guess its just us this weekend"

" actually I can't either" she said

"why"

"I have to clean….my room"

"since when do you clean"

".I don't know"

"ok" so I started staring at them with that suspicious look

"calry..what are you doing" Freddie said maybe a little crepped out oh well

"nothing" oo perfect time Sam's taking a drink of her Iced tea

"hey guys can you explain this" I said pulling out the pictures. Sam spit the tea in my face which I did not plan. I wiped of my face all quiet and slow.

"where did you get those" Sam asked

"oh I have my ways"

"but where and you have to promise to keep it a secret I have a reputation to keep up if people found out I was dating the icarly nerd I would become the laughing stock of the school" Sam said

"hey" Freddie said

"oh shush" Sam said

"well then it's true oh crap I better go talk to vvvthat person" I said

"hey what person" Sam asked

"oh no one"

"was it that wrinkly lady from the mall" Sam asked

"no" I said shaking my head

"then who gonna go talk to" Freddie asked

"it's not important"

"so it is the wrinkly Old lady" Sam said all know it allish

"no"

"then who is it" Freddie asked

"I'm not telling"

"why not" Sam asked

"because" "hey carly you talk to them yet" Valerie asked with an evil grin walking up to us

"it was Valerie" Sam screamed

"oh hey just to let you know I put your pictures up in the hallway congrats now the whole school knows" valerie said evilly"

"o my god I'm gonna kill you" Sam said jumping across the table at valerie with a plastic fork in her hands

"Sam Sam calm down it's not nice to kill people" Freddie said trying to calm Sam down

"ok ok but can I hurt her"

"no there is no need for you to get in trouble with valerie when principal Franklin catches her" Freddie said

"wow and I thought only I could do that" I said

And in the end they (Carly Sam Freddie) walk out of the lunch room with almost everyone staring at them.

**Well that's it. it was getting later and I didn't feel like coming up with a longer better ending so that's it bye**


End file.
